


Rumours

by tiresroll



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha!Connor, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Father/Son Incest, Haytham is pregnant, I REGRET NOTHING, M/M, Mpreg, Omega!Haytham
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 01:45:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13583382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiresroll/pseuds/tiresroll
Summary: Haytham and Connor are successful in bringing the Templars and Assassins together and work for a better future. Haytham, the Grandmaster of the Colonial rite, has always been known to be a beta, while his son is an obvious alpha, or so it would seem. When Connor turned down yet another more-than-willing omega people starts to wonder, and some say that Haytham, although a known beta, has a different scent nowadays, much like that of a mated Omega - his own scent mixing with that of his mate, in this case, Connor's.





	Rumours

所有人都注意到北美的圣殿骑士团大团长越来越少地出席宴席了，随着刺客和骑士团的和谈接近尾声，海尔森愈发地趋向幕后，而他的儿子，那个原本待人接物不甚圆滑的刺客，则更多地出现在公众的视野中。他近乎完美地婉拒所有来自夫人小姐的邀约试探，并在那些敢于询问的人解释了他父亲的“不适”。

“我父亲似乎成了纽约天气的受害者，”他说，脸上却并不显得担忧，“我相信他很想亲自到来与您会面，不过我恐怕近期是不可能的了。”

“那么明天或许我能到府上拜访?”一个圣殿骑士的资助商搓了搓手，“不知道一个下午3点的下午茶如何，我的女儿们正好在那时候结束钢琴课，她们会很荣幸的。”

“我恐怕不行，”年轻的肯威礼貌而疏远地说，刚才的亲切彷彿只是错觉，“我父亲不打算接待访客。”

“当然，我们不想打扰到肯威先生，您的父亲需要他的休息，”男人大着胆子，尽量低声下气，“不知道您是否有空?我的小女儿，上帝保佑她18岁的灵魂，是个黏人的omega，她总向我吵着要见您一面。”

“不必了，哈米什先生，”康纳侧过身无声地下了逐客令，“您的好意我们心领了，至于您女儿，我相信您能给她一个答覆。”

第二天哈米什接到了一封来自大团长的亲笔信，里面滴水不漏地为他儿子的无礼道歉，声称那只不过是一个孩子对自己父亲的过度保护，并列出了一串名字，示意他可以在里面为自己的女儿挑选夫婿。

“他们都是些忠心而且品格良好的年轻人，我相信能为你的女儿们提供一个有保障的未来。”

这封信的内容瞬间就传遍了两个组织，人们在感叹肯威父子关系密切令人羡慕的同时，都压低了声音在门窗紧闭的房间里讨论没人能有胆子问的问题:那封信非常方便地遗漏了两位肯威拒绝婚嫁的理由，他们身为beta的大团长和他身为alpha的儿子在寻找伴侣的事情上似乎没有一点兴趣，甚至可以说，太没兴趣。话题接着导向了一个早已流传的传闻，在合作初期一个出身高贵的小少爷在舞会上对年轻的肯威先生一见钟情，在数次暗示追求都没有结果之后，他特意掐着自己的发情期出席了一个只有高层参与的私人派对，并“恰巧不幸“地遗忘了自己的抑制剂。当晚他浑身发热，毫不矜持地软倒在小肯威先生的身上，露出脖子做出臣服的动作，照理说没有alpha能拒绝这样的诱惑，在场很多已经有了伴侣的先生夫人们都不得不退到室外，在清新的晚风里试图洗掉身上浓郁的荷尔蒙，他们透过玻璃看到小肯威先生先是退后，在摔不掉那位小少爷之后粗鲁地推搡，小少爷显然不愿就此罢手，他他跪倒在小肯威先生脚边，裤子湿漉漉地向他祈求。

小肯威先生背对着窗户，健壮高大的身体绷得死紧，就在所有人以为小少爷要得到他想要的，肯威家会迎来一个新的成员时，小少爷脸色惨白地后退了，然后小肯威先生推开落地窗，径直向他父亲走去，两人低声交谈了什么，接着肯威先生笑着向宾客们道歉，并宣布宴会提早结束，带他明显身体不适的儿子回了房间，那个小少爷则由自己早已无地自容的家人带走，不出一个星期便在肯威先生的“推荐”下去了欧洲，至今再也没回来。

“听说小肯威先生对小乔纳森亮出了袖剑，让他自己选，是被切掉下面那活儿，还是切掉自己的脑袋。”高层和低阶的刺客和圣殿骑士坐在一起，小心翼翼地交换这不见得空穴来风的小道消息，“你说究竟是怎么回事呢，按理来说小肯威先生还没有标记伴侣，这样的自控力实在是非比寻常，让人不禁怀疑他是不是另外已经有了伴侣，比如说他族人中的一个，或者一名新晋的刺客。”

“怎么，你还相信那套?”一个曾经在深夜拜访过肯威大宅的alpha抹了抹嘴，粗声粗气地说，“你们难道都没注意到么，肯威先生身上的味道可不像以前那样了。”

“天啊，听听你自己在暗示什么，”一旁的beta赶紧压住他，“小声点，你不想活，我可还不想死。”

“一群什么都不知道的蠢货，“alpha嚷嚷道，但还是压低了声音说，“是真的，那天我送一封急报，亲眼看到肯威先生从楼上下来，身上带着他儿子的气味。“他嗅了嗅，象是回忆起那股味道，“松针和皮革，我绝对不会认错。”

“先不说他们是父子，肯威先生可是个beta，”另一个加入话题的人说，“怎么可能会改变身上的气味呢，除非——不，这怎么可能。”

“谁又能说是真正了解肯威先生的呢，”alpha说着喝干了杯里的酒，“像你说的，这些都是猜测，没有人有证据，也没有人能证明。”

“或许我能请希基喝一杯，”一个刺客说，“我俩关系不错，他酒品也差，兴许能套出点什么。”

“你真的想要拿自己的命来换取八卦?”站在一旁听了一路的圣殿骑士插嘴，“伙计，我佩服你，如果你死了我会去给你送花的。”

“少他妈乌鸦嘴，”刺客友好地踹了他一脚，“谁知道呢，很可能到最后一切都只是八卦罢了。”

希基的口风显然出乎所有人的意料，他们一大群人围着他，借着庆祝第一次合作任务的顺利进展叫了成打的烈酒，而直到他喝得栽到杯子里打鼾，希基都没有透露哪怕一个字，他把顾左右而言他的本领发挥到了极致，并善解人意地“忘了”所有向他打探过大团长性别的人的身份姓名。也不是没有人试过别的方法，但是所有肯威宅邸的家丁只能说比希基还牢靠，套话的人口水都说干了，也没能从那位beta女管家嘴里听出什么：除了红茶的配方和培根的烹调方法以外，与她谈话的人收获的只有一个美味的三明治和友善的母亲般的关心。第一个月她接待无数个约翰和彼德，两三个月后那些约翰和彼德们纷纷变成了真正的姓名，话题也不再是两位肯威先生的私事，而是各类食谱和对妇人的关心。事情于是也就消停下去，传闻固然还在，但是没人有兴趣去考证它的真实性了，八卦当然还是模稜两可来得有趣，而不管他们的两位首领在门后做些什么，没有人对他们的行事能力有过一点质疑。

也因此没有人注意到希基因为一个小事得到了超出任务赢得的嘉奖，管家太太也穿上了做工更精细的裙子和蕾丝，偶尔有马车在清晨离开宅邸也不再有人好奇，哪怕里面坐着的是肯威先生，驾车的是小肯威。

他们当然不知道的是，在行驶到开拓地里的印地安部落后，康纳会打开车门，小心的把他父亲扶下来。海尔森精瘦有力的身体稍微圆滑了稜角，他的腹部隆起，被紧实的腹肌收住而没像一般孕妇那样肥大，但还是穿着宽松的衣服，时不时打开他儿子扶着他的手，告诉他自己能走，却又在那只手揽上腰际的时候几不可查地靠过去。他们不知道晚上在柔软的床铺上，刺客撑在他父亲身上小心地不压到肚子，下身温柔而深入地抽插湿润的穴口，他父亲仰头弓身，变得柔软的胸前乳头被吮吸得红肿，还微微渗出了一点浅色的液体，而康纳适时地凑过去，在那滴乳汁能滚落他父亲的身体之前用舌头拦截，然后带着香甜的味道吻住他的父亲，低声诉说着伴侣的占有欲，调笑着让他尝尝自己的味道，让他想想他们是多么的扭曲——父亲怀上了自己儿子的孩子，身体里埋着儿子的阴茎。

没有人知道这些，也没有人在乎，海尔森开始抱着孩子出门的时候传言又沸腾起来，但不过几年又回到原先的状态，等孩子再大些人们便都猜到了，但是那有什么关系呢?那女孩健康活泼，有她父亲的爬树能力和她爹地的狡黠头脑，北美在骑士团和刺客的共同努力下繁荣昌盛，没有人有哪怕一点怨言。

刺客们有时候会开玩笑说真理之父真是有趣又难以琢磨，而圣殿骑士则会反驳说是他们“万物皆允”的教条模模糊糊。

“谁管他们在做什么呢，”一个圣殿骑士打着嗝说，“我们谁手上没有两条罪行，哪一个都轻易比他们的那点小小的自私严重了，随他们去吧!”

于是刺客和圣殿骑士还是坐在一张桌上，一边赞美和平和稳定，一边拿当年希基喝到尿裤子的事情打趣。


End file.
